Héritages
by Cybelia
Summary: Suite de "Rien ne s'efface". Fic slash. De nouveaux couples vont se former sur la Terre du Milieu.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent sont tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films. Apparemment, je peux toujours pas avoir un bout d'Aragorn… Et Merry, il est disponible ? Non plus ? Zut alors  !**

**Auteur : Cybelia – cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr – http://cybeliacottage.free.fr/fanfics.htm**

**Genre : Slash**

**Notes de l'auteur : Plusieurs personnes m'ayant demandé ce qui allait arriver à Aragorn et Legolas après la fin de "Rien ne s'efface", j'ai décidé d'écrire cette suite. Elle va raconter les aventures des protagonistes de "Rien ne s'efface" (Aragorn, Legolas, Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin et Gandalf) après leur départ du château d'Aragorn.**

Héritages

Chapitre 1

Frodon était ravi d'arriver enfin chez lui. Alors qu'il allait pousser la porte de Cul-de-Sac, une voix familière l'interpella. Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec les Sacquet de Besace[1]. Frodon jeta un regard fatigué à Sam qui se tenait près de lui et lança d'une voix forte :

- Bien le bonjour, cousins ! Que me vaut la joie de votre visite ?

- Nous venons d'apprendre votre retour et nous venions vous saluer.

Sam s'interposa.

- Frodon est fatigué. Nous venons de faire une longue route. Je vous propose de revenir un autre jour.

Les Sacquet de Besace lui lancèrent un regard dédaigneux qui voulait dire clairement "Mais de quoi se mêle t'il, le jardinier ?". Frodon le remarqua et en fut irrité. Il ne put s'empêcher de parler sèchement à ses cousins, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Sam a raison. J'ai envie de me reposer chez moi ! Revenez dans quelques jours !

Les deux Hobbits se regardèrent et partirent, furieux. Sam posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et l'interrogea :

- Vous allez bien ?

Frodon s'adoucit immédiatement et répondit en souriant :

- Oui. Ils n'avaient pas à te parler comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Si, c'est grave. Tu n'es plus un jardinier, à présent. Ils te doivent le respect.

Sam haussa les épaules et Frodon soupira. Puis, il reprit son sac qu'il avait posé sur le sol et entra chez lui. Alors qu'il ressentait une joie immense à retrouver sa maison, il s'avisa que Sam était resté dehors.

- Que fais-tu ? Entre !

- Je ne sais pas…

Frodon ressortit et se campa devant son ami, les poings sur les hanches.

- Qu'y a t'il, Sam ? Demanda le Hobbit d'une voix douce.

- Je… nous… Je voudrais savoir ce que je suis pour vous, maintenant que vous êtes guéri.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Ce que vous m'avez dit, lorsque vous étiez malade… Que… Que vous m'aimiez…

Frodon comprit alors ce qui tourmentait son ami.

- Je n'ai dit que la vérité. Je t'aime, Sam. Et, je veux que tu viennes vivre ici, à Cul-de-Sac, avec moi.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui. Mais, à une seule condition !

- Laquelle ? Demanda Sam, hésitant.

- Que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer !

- Je vais essayer. Je vous… te le promet.

- Parfait. Allons nous reposer, je suis épuisé.

Il entra à nouveau chez lui et, cette fois-ci, Sam le suivit, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Frodon vida son sac de voyage et accrocha son épée, Dard, au-dessus de la cheminée, là où Bilbon la rangeait. Il repensa avec nostalgie à son oncle, se demandant s'il vivait encore. Sam était dans la cuisine en train de préparer un bon repas lorsque Frodon le rejoignit.

- Sam… Je sais que nous venons d'arriver, mais…

- Qu'y a t'il ?

- J'aimerais savoir si Bilbon…

- Vous voulez que l'on aille à Fondcombe ?

- Je sais que nous aurions pu y passer en rentrant, mais j'avais vraiment trop envie de rentrer un peu chez moi. Nous pourrions peut-être y aller dans quelques jours ou dans quelques semaines ?

Frodon avait l'air d'un petit enfant qui demandait un jouet d'une voix timide ne sachant pas si ses parents accepteraient sa demande. Sam s'approcha et, après une brève hésitation, prit son ami dans ses bras.

- Tu sais bien que je te suivrais où que tu ailles. Si tu veux repartir demain, je serais prêt.

- Merci, Sam.

Frodon se blottit dans les bras de son ami.

- Mais j'ai envie que nous profitions un peu l'un de l'autre. Nous irons à Fondcombe dans une semaine. Et, en attendant…

Il se dégagea des bras de Sam et le prit par la main, l'entraînant dans sa chambre.

- Que… que fais-tu ? Demanda l'ancien jardinier, subitement intimidé.

- Allons dormir !

- Mais, et le dîner ?

Frodon s'aperçut que son estomac criait famine.

- Tu as raison, j'ai faim.

- Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt, dit Sam en retournant derrière ses fourneaux.

Frodon s'assit et répondit :

- Pas grave, je ne suis pas pressé. Sam ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Sam rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et murmura :

- Merci à toi.

Une semaine passa. Sam et Frodon apprenaient tranquillement à vivre ensemble. Comme il l'avaient décidé, ils repartirent en direction de Fondcombe, non sans avoir d'abord confié Cul-de-Sac au père de Sam. Frodon avait peur que les Sacquet de Besace essayent de s'emparer de ses biens et il les laissa donc sous la surveillance vigilante du vieux Gamegie. Ils firent la route rapidement, Frodon étant impatient de savoir si Bilbon était toujours vivant. Ils firent quelques haltes pour se reposer et frissonnèrent en passant en vue du Mont Venteux. Au bout de cinq jours de marche, ils arrivèrent à Fondcombe. Ils furent frappés par le décor qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. La majorité des Elfes avaient quitté leur sanctuaire et les arbres avaient envahis les grandes salles de la demeure du Seigneur Elrond. Frodon sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Sam, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Pourquoi ?

Alors que Frodon allait répondre, un Elfe s'approcha d'eux.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Fondcombe, Messieurs. Je m'appelle Argil. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Je… j'aimerais savoir si Bilbon Sacquet vit toujours ici.

Le regard de l'Elfe s'assombrit.

- Je suis désolé. Monsieur Sacquet s'est éteint il y a quelques semaines. Suivez-moi.

Il se dirigea vers un petit jardin abrité, suivi par les Hobbits. Une fois arrivé, il les laissa seuls. Frodon se laissa tomber à genoux devant la sépulture de son oncle, des larmes inondant ses joues. Sam se tenait en retrait et pleurait lui aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans parler, puis Frodon se releva et essuya ses larmes. Il se tourna vers Sam, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

- Je pense que nous devrions rentrer chez nous.

Sam acquiesça silencieusement. Alors qu'ils allaient repartir, une voix forte retentit derrière eux, les stoppant net. Ils se retournèrent simultanément et s'écrièrent en chœur :

- Gandalf !

Le magicien s'avança vers les Hobbits et s'agenouilla pour les serrer dans ses bras.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Je vous croyais à Edoras.

- J'y étais. Mais j'ai fait beaucoup de route depuis. Je suis passé par le domaine de Maître Gimli et je vous en ramène une excellente nouvelle.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Sam, intrigué.

- L'épouse de notre ami va bientôt mettre au monde un héritier. Gimli va organiser une grande fête à cette occasion et m'a chargé de venir vous prévenir. J'avais décidé de faire une halte ici pour saluer mes amis Elfes et Argil m'a informé de votre présence.

- Vous saviez pour Bilbon ? Demanda Frodon, le cœur serré par le chagrin.

- Non, je viens de l'apprendre comme vous, soupira le magicien.

Son visage restait impassible, mais les Hobbits pouvaient voir dans ses yeux la tristesse qui l'habitait.

- Mes amis, je pense que nous devrions nous mettre en route vers la Montagne Solitaire si nous voulons y arriver avant la naissance.

- Allons-y ! Répliquèrent les Hobbits, heureux de repartir à l'aventure.

  


* * *

[1] Pour les personnes qui n'ont pas lu le livre, ni vu le film, les Sacquet de Besace sont des cousins de Bilbon Sacquet (lui-même étant l'oncle de Frodon) et ils rêvent de s'emparer de Cul-de-Sac qui est l'habitation la plus belle de la Comté.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Legolas baissa son arc et se tourna vers Aragorn qui le regardait, adossé à un arbre.

- Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Que personne ne peut rivaliser avec le beau Prince de Mirkwood.

L'Elfe se mit à rougir sous le regard amusé de son ami. Puis, il posa son arc et s'approcha de l'Homme. Aragorn ouvrit les bras, attirant l'Elfe contre lui pour l'embrasser. Soudain, Legolas repoussa brusquement son ami et se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Que se passe t'il ? Demanda Aragorn, soucieux.

- Quelqu'un approche… souffla l'Elfe.

Ils se tenaient sur leurs gardes, prêts à se battre, lorsqu'un Elfe sortit de l'ombre. Il était aussi blond que Legolas qui le reconnut immédiatement.

- Londìr…

- Legolas. Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, aussi près de ton royaume.

- Mon ami et moi faisions une halte avant de nous rendre au château de mon père.

- Puisque je suis là, je vais vous accompagner, proposa Londìr en lançant un regard soupçonneux à l'Homme.

Legolas ramassa son sac et suivit l'autre Elfe. Tout en lui emboîtant le pas, Aragorn se demanda pourquoi son aimé avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au château du Roi Thranduil. Legolas jetait des regards ennuyés à son ami qui profita d'un moment où ils se retrouvèrent seuls pour l'interroger :

- Qu'y a t'il ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Estel… J'aimerais te demander un service… J'aimerais que mon père ne sache rien de notre relation… C'est trop tôt…

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Je n'ai pas peur ! répliqua l'Elfe avec force.

- Ne me mens pas, Legolas. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu me caches quelque chose.

L'Elfe soupira.

- Mon père n'aime pas les Hommes. Il les trouve faibles et hypocrites… et d'autres choses que je t'épargnerai… Je suis certain qu'il ne supporterait pas de me voir dans tes bras, même si tu es un Dunedaìn. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je respecterai ta décision, même si ça risque d'être très difficile de résister à ton charme, répondit Aragorn en souriant.

Legolas lui lança un sourire timide et s'apprêta à affronter son père. Il entra dans la salle du trône, suivi par son ami. Le Roi Thranduil les attendait, prévenu de leur arrivée par Londìr. En voyant son fils s'avancer, il se leva et ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir. Legolas rendit son étreinte à son père, heureux de le revoir après plusieurs mois de séparation.

- Mon fils, te voilà enfin de retour chez toi. Comptes-tu repartir ou vas-tu rester un peu avec ton vieux père ?

- Je ne le sais pas encore. Père, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un.

Aragorn s'avança et s'inclina devant le Roi des Elfes de Mirkwood.

- Je connais déjà ton ami de réputation. Bienvenue en ma demeure, Roi Elessar du Gondor.

- Je vous remercie, Votre Majesté. Mais, ce titre ne m'appartient plus désormais.

- Vous avez quitté le trône ? Interrogea Thranduil, surpris.

- Je l'ai confié à mon successeur, Faramir, fils de Denethor. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus que le Rôdeur Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn.

Le Roi des Elfes était vraiment étonné de la décision de l'Homme, n'arrivant pas à concevoir que l'on puisse abandonner un trône volontairement. Mais, il repoussa les questions qui se formaient dans son esprit.

- Vous devez être fatigué par votre long voyage. Legolas, je te suggère d'installer ton ami dans l'une des chambres réservées aux invités de marque.

- Cela était mon intention, Père.

- Je vous ferais appeler pour le dîner.

Aragorn et Legolas comprirent que la discussion était terminée et sortirent de la salle du trône. L'Elfe fit visiter les lieux à son ami avant de le conduire à sa chambre.

Aragorn ferma la porte et se tourna vers Legolas qui s'était assis sur le lit.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas tout dit. Ton père n'avait pas l'air si hostile que ça envers moi.

L'Elfe soupira.

- Tu as raison… Il y a autre chose…

- Londìr ?

Legolas leva un regard étonné vers celui qu'il aimait.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Je te connais mieux que toi-même. Et, j'ai vu que son regard s'illuminait quand il te regardait.

- Londìr et moi avons eu une aventure… Il était amoureux de moi, mais moi, je ne l'aimais pas… C'est pour ça que je suis parti… pour te rejoindre au Gondor.

- Tu l'as quitté ? Mais, il n'a pas l'air de t'avoir oublié…

Legolas baissa la tête, honteux.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit… Je suis parti sans le prévenir…

Aragorn s'approcha de son ami, furieux.

- Tu n'as pas osé faire ça ?

L'Elfe ne répondit pas, n'osant pas lever la tête et croiser le regard de son aimé. Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant lui et le força à le regarder.

- Excuse-moi, soupira Aragorn, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Mais, tu devrais avoir une discussion avec Londìr.

- Tu as raison. Je vais aller lui parler tout de suite. Repose-toi un peu.

- D'accord.

Lorsque l'Elfe fut sorti, Aragorn se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant.

_Pourvu que Londìr comprenne…_

Legolas sortit de la chambre d'Aragorn et se dirigea vers les jardins. Il ne fit pas deux pas à l'extérieur qu'il tomba sur Londìr qui l'attendait.

- Legolas, il faut qu'on parle.

- Londìr, je…

- Je sais. Quand tu es parti, j'ai cru que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, mais aujourd'hui, je comprends que si je souffre, ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais de la tienne !

Legolas ne savait quoi répondre car il savait que son ami disait vrai.

- Je suis désolé… souffla t'il doucement.

- Tu m'as quitté pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de l'Elfe était vibrante de colère.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, Londìr. Je suis vraiment désolé !

- Tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche : "désolé" ! As-tu pensé une seule seconde à moi pendant que tu filais le parfait amour avec cet être dont la lignée ne prouve que la faiblesse et la cupidité ?

La haine qui transparaissait à travers les paroles de Londìr firent frissonner Legolas, qui leva le regard, prêt à défendre l'honneur d'Aragorn.

- Je t'interdit de parler de lui ainsi, s'emporta le Prince de Mirkwood. Aragorn est un Roi et il mérite ton respect autant que mon père !

- Un Roi qui a abandonné son royaume ! Tu parles d'un lâche !

Ce fut la parole de trop et Legolas ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Il attrapa Londìr par le col de son habit et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Son regard froid fit plus peur à l'autre Elfe que ses paroles.

- Si tu parles encore ainsi de l'homme que j'aime, je te jure que tu ne vivras pas cent années de plus !

Londìr se mit à trembler et Legolas parut soudainement se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il lâcha son ancien amant et rentra en courant dans le château.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Aragorn et hésita. Puis, il entra sans frapper. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du lit où il se laissa tomber, en larmes. Aragorn, qui s'était éveillé en l'entendant entrer, l'attira doucement contre lui. Le corps secoué de sanglots, Legolas se blottit dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Aragorn eut l'intuition qu'il ne devait rien demander pour l'instant et se contenta de bercer tendrement son amant pour tenter de le consoler.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Merry posa son sac au pied de l'arbre et s'assit, épuisé. Cela faisait cinq jours que Pippin et lui étaient partis à la recherche de leur ami Sylvebarbe dans la forêt de Fangorn, mais ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de l'Ent. Les Hobbits commençaient à se décourager et décidèrent que s'ils ne trouvaient pas leur ami avant la fin de la semaine, ils rentreraient chez eux, dans la Comté. Pippin se laissa tomber à côté de Merry en soupirant.

- Tu crois que Sylvebarbe est parti ?

- Où serait-il parti, voyons ? C'est ici, chez lui.

- Et s'il était à Isengard ?

Merry parut réfléchir un instant.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Mais, je n'ai pas la force d'aller jusque là-bas !

- Moi non plus.

- La nuit tombe. Nous ferions mieux de préparer notre campement.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'un petit feu et mangèrent en silence. Puis, il se couchèrent et s'endormirent presque immédiatement. Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par un grondement sourd qui semblait provenir du plus profond de la Terre. Les Hobbits se levèrent en sursaut et rassemblèrent leurs affaires pour être prêts à partir. Alors qu'ils allaient se cacher derrière un buisson, ils virent apparaître une grande silhouette qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement :

- Sylvebarbe !

L'Ent s'approcha de ses amis et se pencha vers eux. Sa voix caverneuse retentit dans la forêt :

- Mes amis Hobbits !

L'Homme-Arbre tendit ses longs bras feuillus et souleva de terre Merry et Pippin pour les installer sur une de ses plus hautes branches. Puis, il se remit en route.

- Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous vous cherchons ! S'exclama Merry. Où étiez-vous donc passé ?

- Je rendais visite à mes amis à Isengard. Ils ont bien travaillé. Les ravages de Saroumane ne sont presque plus visible.

- Tant mieux ! Lança Pippin en jetant un regard à son ami qui voulait dire « Tu vois que j'avais raison ! ».

Merry haussa les épaules et demanda à l'Ent :

- Et, où allons-nous, maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'avance.

Les Hobbits sourirent et se laissèrent bercer par le pas lent de leur ami.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et l'Ent s'arrêta pour permettre aux Hobbits de manger. Alors qu'ils allaient repartir, un hurlement glaça le sang des Semi-Hommes et la sève de l'Ent. Celui-ci remonta en vitesse ses amis en sécurité sur ses hautes branches et essaya de repérer d'où venait le bruit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Pippin, inquiet.

- Des Wargs, répondit Sylvebarbe.

- Que font-ils ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas bon signe…

Au même moment, un groupe de bêtes féroces sortit des buissons et se précipita vers l'Ent. Les Wargs entourèrent leur proie en grognant. Ils levèrent leurs têtes hideuses vers les Hobbits, retroussant leurs babines, montrant leurs crocs. Puis, ils se jetèrent sur lui tous en même temps. Sylvebarbe n'eut aucun mal à en écraser deux avec ses grandes racines, mais trois autres réussirent à l'atteindre et lui arrachèrent de grands lambeaux d'écorce. L'Ent poussa un hurlement de douleur qui fit se dresser les cheveux des Hobbits sur leurs têtes. Il écrasa encore deux Wargs avant que les quelques restants comprennent qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre l'Ent et s'enfuient. Lorsqu'ils furent certains que tout danger était écarté, les Hobbits se laissèrent glisser au sol.

- Vous allez bien ? Interrogea Merry à l'attention de l'Ent.

- Ca me brûle.

- Y'a t'il quelque chose que l'on puisse faire ? Demanda Pippin.

- Non. Je guérirai seul, mais ça va prendre du temps. Seul un mage pourrait soulager ma douleur.

Les deux Hobbits se regardèrent et eurent la même pensée.

- Et si nous allions chercher Gandalf ? Il pourrait vous soigner.

- Vous feriez ça pour moi ?

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Merry avec enthousiasme. Pippin, tu viens ?

Comme son ami ne répondait pas, Merry se tourna vers lui.

- Pip…

Il s'interrompit, subjugué par la vision merveilleuse qui s'offrait à lui. Une belle jeune femme, rousse, vêtue d'une tenue de cavalier Elfe, mais assurément d'apparence humaine, s'avançait vers eux. Son visage reflétait une grande sagesse qui rappela aux Hobbits la belle Elfe Galadriel. La femme s'avança et posa doucement une main sur le tronc de Sylvebarbe qui en frémit de joie.

- Mon ami, je vais vous aider.

- Merci, Dame Célia.

La jeune femme ouvrit sa cape et les Hobbits purent voir qu'elle portait une petite besace en cuir dont elle sortit des herbes rouges. Elle frotta ses mains avec la plante, puis les appliqua doucement sur les blessures de l'Ent. Une lumière bleue enveloppa la jeune femme et l'Homme-Arbre pendant quelques secondes, puis disparut. Les Hobbits eurent alors la surprise de voir que l'écorce de l'Ent était reformée et qu'il n'en restait plus aucune trace. La femme se tourna vers eux en souriant :

- Je suppose que vous êtes Messires Merriadoc Brandebourg et Peregrin Touque ?

- Co… comment… articula difficilement Merry.

- Je suis une amie de Gandalf le Blanc. Il m'a envoyé à votre rencontre.

- Il y a un problème ? Interrogea Pippin.

- Aucun, tout au contraire. Je vous amène une bonne nouvelle. Messire Gimli va bientôt être père et il vous invite à la fête qu'il compte donner à cette occasion.

- Super ! S'exclamèrent les deux Hobbits en chœur.

La jeune femme se retourna vers Sylvebarbe et demanda :

- Comptez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

- Je ne peux quitter ma forêt. Donnez mes salutations et mes félicitations à votre ami.

Merry attrapa Pippin par le bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Qu'y a t'il ? Demanda l'Ent, curieux.

- Ca nous ennuie de repartir si vite après vous avoir retrouvé. Alors, on se disait qu'on pourrait peut-être revenir vous voir lorsque la fête serait terminée.

- J'en serais ravi ! S'exclama Sylvebarbe d'une joie enjouée.

- Alors, c'est d'accord !

Les Hobbits prirent leurs sacs, saluèrent leur ami et suivirent Dame Célia qui se dirigeait vers l'orée des bois.

Une fois sortis de la forêt, Pippin interrogea la jeune femme :

- Nous partons à pied ?

- Non, rassurez-vous.

Elle siffla et deux chevaux apparurent au loin, s'approchant rapidement. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pieds des trois compagnons et la jeune femme aida les Hobbits à grimper sur une des montures avant de prendre place sur l'autre. Les chevaux se mirent en route sur un sifflement de Dame Célia et ils purent ainsi parcourir plusieurs lieues avant la tombée de la nuit. Lorsque la lune apparut dans le ciel, Dame Célia donna ordre aux chevaux de s'arrêter et les voyageurs s'installèrent pour la nuit. Les Hobbits s'endormirent rapidement après avoir mangé et la jeune femme s'installa pour faire le guet, n'ayant presque pas besoin de sommeil. Au milieu de la nuit, Merry s'éveilla en sursaut. Il se tourna vers Pippin qui dormait toujours et se leva sans bruit. Il fit quelques pas, n'arrivant pas à savoir ce qui l'avait réveillé. Alors qu'il allait retourner se coucher, une voix douce lui souffla :

- Vous avez du mal à trouver le sommeil ?

Il sourit à la jeune femme qui le regardait, assise contre un arbre. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle en soupirant :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Cela fait plusieurs nuits que j'ai un sommeil agité et que je me réveille sans raison.

- Votre cœur est troublé. Vous enviez le bonheur de vos amis.

- Comment savez-vous tout cela ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis une amie de Gandalf. Il m'a raconté la guérison de Frodon et le reste. N'y a t'il pas une personne qui vous est chère ?

- Si… murmura t'il, levant le regard vers la forme endormie un peu plus loin.

- Pourquoi ne lui parlez-vous pas de vos sentiments ?

- Il ne comprendrait pas.

- En êtes-vous certain ?

Merry baissa les yeux et soupira.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à lui parler de ça. Peut-être plus tard.

- Ecoutez votre cœur, c'est le meilleur conseil que je peux vous donner.

- Merci. Je vais essayer de dormir encore un peu.

Il se leva et rejoignit Pippin qui dormait toujours comme un loir. La jeune femme les regarda avec tendresse. _Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils aient tous autant de mal à avouer leurs sentiments ?_


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Aragorn fit quelques pas dans le jardin, à la recherche de Legolas. Quand il s'était éveillé au matin, son amant n'était pas dans leur chambre et il demeurait introuvable. Alors qu'il allait rentrer au château, il rencontra Thranduil.

- Bonjour, Sieur Aragorn.

- Votre Majesté.

L'Homme s'inclina devant le Roi des Elfes qui lui fit un léger signe de la main.

- Je ne mérite pas plus ce titre que vous. J'aimerais profiter de cette rencontre matinale pour vous parler de mon fils.

Aragorn s'inquiéta, se demandant si son interlocuteur n'avait pas deviné la nature des relations qui l'unissait à l'Elfe.

- Je sais que vous êtes très proche. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, mon cher fils est persuadé que je désapprouve votre… amitié…

L'hésitation du Roi ne laissa subsister aucun doute dans l'esprit de l'ancien Rôdeur.

- Je vous estime beaucoup, Aragorn. Et, je suis heureux que Legolas vous ai trouvé. Bien entendu, je suis un peu déçu par le fait que je n'aurais jamais de petit-fils issu de mon dernier fils, mais je préfère qu'il soit heureux avec vous, plutôt que malheureux avec une épouse.

- Ce que vous venez de me dire me touche beaucoup.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je veux que vous sachiez : si jamais vous lui faites du mal ou si vous le rendez malheureux, je vous promets que je vous tuerais de mes propres mains.

Sur ces mots, Thranduil quitta Aragorn qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait la bénédiction du père de Legolas. Il était encore sous le choc de cette révélation lorsqu'il entendit des voix provenant de l'entrée du château. Il descendit les grands escaliers et eut la surprise de voir Merry et Pippin venir à sa rencontre, suivis par une belle jeune femme qu'il reconnut sans peine.

- Dame Célia ?

- Bonjour, Aragorn.

Les Hobbits furent surpris de voir que leurs amis se connaissaient déjà et l'Homme ne put que s'expliquer :

- J'ai rencontré Dame Célia il y a quelques années, lorsque j'étais encore le Rôdeur Grands-Pas.

- Vous m'aviez alors sauvé la vie.

- Ce fut un honneur, souffla t'il en s'inclinant.

Alors qu'il se redressait, il vit Legolas qui s'approchait et eut un sourire radieux à l'attention de son aimé.

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter le Prince Legolas de Mirkwood.

La jeune femme salua l'Elfe qui ne put qu'admirer sa beauté et son élégance.

- Je présume que vous êtes Dame Célia.

Elle parut surprise et l'Elfe ajouta :

- Aragorn m'a parlé de vous et de votre rencontre. Bienvenue dans la demeure de mon père.

Il parut alors s'apercevoir de la présence des Hobbits qui attendaient que quelqu'un veuille bien leur prêter un semblant d'attention.

- Merry, Pippin, vous êtes également les bienvenus ici.

- Merci.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? S'enquit Thranduil, qui venait d'arriver.

- Votre Majesté, je suis porteuse d'un message de la part de Gandalf le Blanc.

Aragorn s'inquiéta :

- Y a t'il un problème ?

- Non, au contraire. Votre ami, Messire Gimli, va bientôt être père et, à cette occasion, il organise une grande fête à laquelle vous êtes tous conviés.

L'Homme se détendit et lança un regard jovial vers Legolas.

- Nous serons ravis d'y participer, répondit l'Elfe.

- Quand souhaitez-vous repartir, interrogea Thranduil, le cœur serré à l'idée que son fils le quitte aussi vite.

- Le plus tôt possible. Quand j'ai quitté la Montagne Solitaire pour partir à votre recherche, l'épouse de votre ami semblait prête à mettre au monde son enfant. A cet instant précis, il est peut-être déjà né.

- Alors ne perdons pas de temps ! S'exclama Pippin à qui la promesse d'un festin donnait des ailes.

- Je vais vous faire préparer des provisions pour le trajet, proposa le Roi des Elfes. Mais, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez prendre un dernier repas ici avant de partir.

Les Hobbits se regardèrent, tout heureux.

- Ce serait un plaisir, répondit Merry.

- Suivez-moi !

Thranduil rentra au château, suivi de près par les Hobbits. Aragorn se dirigea vers sa chambre pour préparer son sac et laissa Legolas seul avec Célia. La jeune femme épousseta ses vêtements et demanda avec détachement :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si troublé ?

L'Elfe parut surpris.

- Comment savez-vous…

Elle tendit la main et la posa sur le bras de Legolas qui sursauta lorsqu'une vision s'imposa à son esprit. La vision de la vieille femme aveugle d'Edoras qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments pour Aragorn. Dame Célia ôta sa main et l'Elfe demanda :

- C'était vous ?

- Oui.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- C'est une longue histoire…

- Nous avons un peu de temps avant notre départ. Connaissant l'appétit des Hobbits, je pense que vous aurez le temps de me la raconter. Enfin, si vous le voulez bien…

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et ils s'assirent sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

- Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, mais à une condition.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je veux ensuite que vous me disiez ce qui vous bouleverse.

Après un court instant d'hésitation, il répondit :

- Je vous le promets.

Elle hocha la tête et commença son histoire.

- Tout a commencé il y a une dizaine d'années de cela. J'étais alors telle que vous me voyez aujourd'hui. Je vivais avec les Elfes de la Lorien et Galadriel était une de mes grandes amies. Je suis une magicienne depuis ma naissance, mais je n'en savais rien jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Saroumane. Il m'a tout appris, m'a enseigné l'art de la magie et de la sorcellerie. Et, un jour, sans que j'en comprenne la raison, il a changé. J'ai senti qu'il se méfiait de moi et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. D'autant plus que je l'aimais…

Elle s'arrêta, le cœur serré. Puis, continua :

- Un matin, il est venu me voir et m'a frappé avec son bâton. Je me suis évanouie et, quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais telle que vous m'avez rencontrée à Edoras, j'avais perdu la mémoire et la vue. J'étais dans une cabane dans la forêt, seule. J'étais terrifiée, mais je ne sais pourquoi, je savais que je devais aller au village, aider les gens qui pouvaient avoir besoin de moi. Alors, je suis partie pour Edoras. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais jusqu'au jour où Gandalf le Blanc est venu frapper à ma porte. Il m'a raconté mon histoire et m'a promis de trouver le moyen de me redonner ma jeunesse et tout ce que Saroumane m'avait pris. Et, il a tenu parole. Quelques jours après que vous m'ayez rencontrée, Gandalf est revenu me voir et a prononcé un charme qui a rompu le sortilège lancé par Saroumane. J'ai alors retrouvé ma vie, ma vue, ma jeunesse et mes pouvoirs.

- C'est une histoire terrible, souffla l'Elfe.

La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire :

- Oui, mais elle m'a permis de vous aider et de rencontrer Gandalf.

Legolas remarqua qu'une lueur particulière éclairait le visage de Célia quand elle parlait du magicien.

- Maintenant, c'est votre tour.

L'Elfe prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Il raconta sa confrontation avec Londìr et le désarroi dans lequel il se trouvait depuis.

- Mon ami, je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner : écoutez votre cœur et non ce que les autres disent. Si vous êtes heureux avec Aragorn et si vous l'aimez, rien d'autre ne devrait compter. L'aimez-vous ?

- De toute mon âme et de tout mon cœur.

- Alors, c'est l'essentiel.

Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le château lorsque Legolas demanda :

- Puis-je vous poser une dernière question ?

- Je vous écoute.

- Pourquoi Saroumane vous a t'il ensorcelé ?

- Il avait découvert un écrit, une prophétie, qui disait qu'il serait trahis par ses plus proches amis. J'en faisait malheureusement partie.

- Mais, pourquoi ne vous a t'il pas tué ? Cela aurait été plus simple pour lui.

- Je ne le sais. Peut-être qu'il m'aimait lui aussi. Je ne le saurais jamais.

Puis, elle rentra, laissant l'Elfe perplexe.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Lorsque les Hobbits furent enfin rassasiés, le petit groupe pris la route en direction de la Montagne Solitaire. Aragorn et Legolas ouvraient la marche sans rien dire, suivis par Merry et Pippin qui n'arrêtaient pas de bavarder. Dame Célia fermait la marche, silencieuse. Ils marchaient rapidement, impatients de revoir leurs amis. La jeune femme leur avait dit que Gandalf était parti chercher Frodon et Sam à Hobbitebourg.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, Aragorn, qui n'en pouvait plus du silence de Legolas, se tourna vers son amant.

- Vas-tu me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je vais bien, répondit l'Elfe doucement.

- Ecoute, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me mentir. Que s'est-il passé avec Londìr ?

Legolas eut un regard empreint de douleur.

- Je t'en prie, ne me demande rien… Je ne veux pas en parler.

Sa voix tremblait et Aragorn n'insista pas. Il prit la main de l'Elfe dans la sienne et y déposa un léger baiser.

- Excuse-moi, je n'en parlerais plus.

Legolas parut se détendre et le cœur de l'Homme se serra à l'idée que son amant ait un secret pour lui.

Ils mirent une journée complète pour arriver en vue de la Montagne Solitaire. Alors qu'ils allaient s'engager sur le chemin menant au domaine de Gimli lorsqu'ils furent interpellés. Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme et virent avec joie Gandalf, Frodon et Sam les rejoindre rapidement. Les Hobbits manifestèrent leur bonheur avec enthousiasme tandis que les autres compagnons se saluaient plus calmement. Dame Célia s'approcha de Gandalf et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Legolas et Aragorn échangèrent un regard complice tandis que le magicien enlaçait la jeune femme. Les retrouvailles furent interrompues par une voix forte qui s'exclama :

- Vous voilà enfin !

Ils se tournèrent vers le haut des escaliers et virent Gimli qui les attendaient. Ils grimpèrent les dernières marches et le saluèrent chaleureusement.

- Je suis heureux que vous soyez enfin arrivés. Suivez-moi, j'ai deux personnes à vous présenter.

Il fit entrer la petite troupe dans sa demeure et la conduisit jusqu'à une grande pièce dans laquelle une belle jeune femme berçait un enfant, installée sur une chaise à bascule. Les voyant approcher, elle leur adressa un sourire radieux.

- Mes amis, j'aimerais vous présenter mon épouse, Dame Elea et notre fille, Eline.

Pippin se pencha vers Merry et demanda dans un murmure :

- Elle est Humaine, non ?

Son ami n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Legolas, le seul qui avait entendu la question du Hobbit, s'accroupit à côté d'eux.

- Dame Elea vient d'Edoras. Gimli et elle se sont rencontrés au Gouffre de Helm, lorsque la bataille contre les hordes de Saroumane a pris fin.

Puis, il se releva et rejoignit Aragorn. Célia s'était approchée de la mère et de l'enfant.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, mon amie ?

- Encore un peu fatiguée, mais je vais bien.

- Votre fille est magnifique.

Gandalf félicita à son tour les parents et laissa sa place à Aragorn et Legolas. L'Elfe ne put s'empêcher de lancer une pique à son vieil ami :

- Vous avez de la chance, Gimli, votre fille est tout le portrait de sa mère et non le votre.

Le Nain lança un regard glacial à l'Elfe avant de se mettre à rire et il de lui donner une bourrade dans l'épaule Legolas grimaça. Aragorn se tourna alors vers son lui et murmura :

- Tu l'as bien cherché !

Puis, ce fut au tour des Hobbits de présenter leurs hommages à la maîtresse de maison et à l'enfant.

- Elle est sublime, souffla Frodon, émerveillé.

Gimli remercia ses amis d'avoir fait la route pour venir les voir.

- Je suppose que vous voulez vous reposer. Je vais vous conduire à vos chambres.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés, tous se retrouvèrent dans l'immense salle à manger pour le repas du soir. Alors que Gimli racontait sa rencontre avec son épouse, Aragorn s'excusa et sortit de table, l'air préoccupé. Inquiet, Legolas le suivit aussitôt. Il le trouva dans leur chambre, assis sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. L'Homme ne bougea pas, perdu dans ses pensées. L'Elfe avait une légère idée de ce qui pouvait troubler celui qu'il aimait et murmura :

- Tu penses à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Aragorn acquiesca silencieusement. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine.

- C'est plus fort que moi… En voyant la fille de Gimli, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser au fils que j'ai perdu…

La voix de Legolas tremblait lorsqu'il souffla :

- Tu voudrais avoir un enfant…

Aragorn sentit son trouble et se tourna vers lui. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité et la chevelure blonde de l'Elfe reflétait la lumière pâle des bougies. L'Homme posa doucement une main sur la joue de son amant et répondit :

- C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé avoir un enfant, une partie de moi qui aurait survécu après ma mort et continué ma lignée. C'est vrai également que je suis triste lorsque je repense à cet enfant que j'ai perdu et à Arwen. Mais sache qu'aujourd'hui, je ne regrette rien. Je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie mortelle avec toi.

Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'Elfe.

- Nous devrions rejoindre nos amis. Ils vont se demander où nous sommes passés.

- Tu as raison, allons-y.

Aragorn et Legolas reprirent leurs places à table discrètement. Gimli était en train de raconter comment il avait tué des Gobelins qui avaient tenté de prendre possession de son château après avoir été chassés de la forteresse du Gouffre de Helm par les Rohirrims. Comme l'Elfe allait s'étonner de l'absence d'Elea, Célia l'informa que la jeune épouse du Nain était partie se coucher. Ils passèrent la soirée à écouter les exploits de Gimli qui était ravi d'avoir un auditoire si attentif. Puis, petit à petit, les invités se retirèrent dans leurs chambres. Leur hôte fut le dernier à quitter la pièce, épuisé mais heureux.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Merry, Pippin s'exclama :

- Quel superbe dîner !

Comme son ami ne répondait pas, il se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Que se passe t'il ?

Le Hobbit secoua la tête et se força à sourire.

- Rien, tout va bien.

Pippin n'eut pas l'air de le croire, mais n'insista pas. Il connaissait assez Merry pour savoir qu'il ne tirerait rien de lui s'il ne voulait pas parler. Il entra dans la chambre et son ami le suivit, le cœur lourd.

Aragorn se laissa tomber assis sur le lit, attirant Legolas contre lui.

- Tu devrais dormir, tu as l'air épuisé, soupira l'Elfe.

L'Homme s'inquiéta :

- Tu ne veux déjà plus de moi ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit Legolas en souriant. Mais, je te préfère quand tu es en pleine forme.

- Tu as raison. Je vais essayer de dormir.

- Je vais faire un tour, j'ai envie de prendre l'air.

- Ne tarde pas trop.

L'Elfe se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, puis il sortit.

Legolas fit quelques pas dans le jardin et s'assit sur un banc. Il contemplait les fleurs bien ordonnées dans les parterres et sourit, se doutant que ce jardin était l'œuvre de l'épouse de Gimli, le Nain ne trouvant aucun intérêt à regarder des plantes pousser. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant enivrer par les odeurs mélangées des roses et des œillets. La nuit était calme, seul le chant des oiseaux troublait le silence. Soudain, un autre bruit arriva aux oreilles de l'Elfe mais il ne le reconnut pas immédiatement. Il se leva d'un bond, ses yeux scrutant l'obscurité. Il avait reconnu les gazouillis d'un bébé et le pas pesant d'un Nain. Il sourit, pensant que son ami Gimli devait promener sa fille pour l'endormir. Il se rassit alors, mais sursauta en apercevant une ombre se faufiler à la limite de son champ de vision. Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers l'ombre, il s'effondra sur le sol, un poignard planté en pleine poitrine.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Aragorn se retourna dans le lit, incapable de s'endormir. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être seul et la proximité du corps chaud de son amant lui manquait. Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma. Alors qu'il allait enfin tomber dans le sommeil, un signal d'alarme retentit dans sa tête et il se redressa d'un bond, le souffle coupé. Il enfila en hâte sa tunique, prit son épée et sortit de la chambre, à la recherche de l'Elfe. Il se dirigea d'instinct vers le jardin, un mauvais pressentiment lui tiraillant l'estomac. La vision d'effroi qui apparut devant ses yeux le figea. Un hurlement de désespoir venu du plus profond de ses entrailles déchira la nuit.

Célia s'éveilla en sursaut, glacée d'effroi par le cri d'Aragorn. Elle leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui, inquiet, de Gandalf. Ils se levèrent en hâte, enfilant leurs robes de chambres en soie elfique et se précipitèrent vers l'origine du cri. Gandalf fut le premier à comprendre ce qui se passait et se dirigea vers le corps inerte de Legolas tandis que Célia s'arrêtait auprès d'Aragorn qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Aragorn, vous m'entendez ?

Elle lui mit la main sur le bras, mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Alors, elle le secoua doucement et il parut enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- Dame Célia ?

Il eut un instant d'incompréhension, puis se rappela. Il se précipita vers l'Elfe et s'agenouilla auprès de lui, interrogeant Gandalf du regard.

- Il va mal. Il faut l'emmener à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'Aragorn allait ôter le poignard qui dépassait de la poitrine de son amant, le magicien l'en empêcha :

- Vous risquez de faire plus de mal que de bien. Il faut le transporter dans votre chambre, je vais m'occuper de lui.

L'Homme acquiesça silencieusement et aida son ami à porter l'Elfe à l'intérieur du château. En chemin, ils tombèrent sur les quatre Hobbits qui venaient aux nouvelles et qui furent effondrés de voir leur ami si mal en point.

Ils déposèrent Legolas sur le lit et Gandalf demanda à Aragorn de sortir.

- Non ! Je reste avec lui !

- Je vous en prie, Célia et moi avons besoin de calme pour pouvoir essayer de le sauver. Aragorn…

L'Homme soupira et sortit. Une fois hors de la chambre, il s'adossa au mur, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol, refusant de croiser les regards compatissants de ses amis. Au bout de quelques minutes, Gimli arriva. Il avait l'air à la fois furieux et désespéré.

- Comment va t'il ?

- Gandalf et Dame Célia s'occupent de lui, répondit Frodon.

Le Nain soupira et dit, d'une voix cassée par l'émotion :

- Eline a disparu…

Aragorn leva enfin les yeux et un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard.

- Legolas a du surprendre le ravisseur !

- Mais qui aurait pu vouloir enlever ma petite princesse ? S'apitoya Gimli.

L'Homme s'avança vers son ami et l'invita à retourner auprès de son épouse.

- Je vais retrouver celui qui a fait ça et je vous ramènerai votre fille.

- Merci, mon ami. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais dans mes appartements.

Gandalf s'assit au bord du lit et se pencha sur l'Elfe, inquiet. Célia se tenait en retrait, attendant les instructions de son compagnon.

- J'aurais besoin de la bourse en cuir qui se trouve dans mon sac. Et, quand tu reviendras, fait rentrer Aragorn, s'il te plait.

- J'y vais.

Elle sortit, laissant le magicien seul avec le blessé. Gandalf posa doucement la main sur le poignard et, prononçant une formule qui empêcherait la blessure de saigner, retira lentement l'arme de la plaie. Il contempla un instant le poignard avant de le poser sur la table de nuit. Puis, il passa ses mains au-dessus de la poitrine de l'Elfe, essayant d'évaluer les dégâts. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais ne se retourna pas. Aragorn s'approcha du lit, le cœur serré à la vue de l'Elfe inconscient.

- Reconnaissez-vous ces gravures ? Lui demanda le magicien en lui tendant le poignard.

L'Homme examina l'arme et répondit d'une voix tremblante :

- Ce sont des gravures elfiques… Mais c'est impossible ! Jamais un Elfe n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille !

- En êtes-vous sûr ? Ne connaissez-vous aucun Elfe qui pourrait avoir des griefs contre Legolas… ou contre vous ?

L'esprit d'Aragorn se figea instantanément sur un nom, mais il n'osait pas le prononcer, de peur que son idée ne se révèle exacte.

- C'est impossible, reprit-il en secouant la tête. Et puis, pourquoi un Elfe aurait enlevé Eline ?

Gandalf, qui n'était pas au courant de la disparition du bébé, lui lança un regard étonné.

- Eline a disparu ?

- Oui. Je suppose que Legolas a vu le ravisseur… Comment va t'il ?

- Mal. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui. Aragorn, où est la pierre magique ?

- Je l'ai offerte à Eowyn et Faramir. Je pensais qu'ils en auraient plus besoin que moi…

L'ancien Roi du Gondor n'arrivait pas à croire que celui qu'il aimait allait mourir parce qu'il s'était séparé de cette pierre.

- Je vais aller la chercher ! Proposa Célia.

- Il y a cinq jours de route jusqu'au Gondor ! S'exclama Aragorn.

- Qui vous dit que je vais y aller par la route ?

Son regard croisa celui de Gandalf qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. La jeune femme quitta alors la pièce pour aller préparer son sac.

- Mon ami, je vais tenter de ralentir l'affaiblissement de Legolas, mais pour cela, il faut que j'aille chercher des plantes dans la forêt.

- J'y vais !

- Non, je préfère que vous restiez ici.

- Et pour Eline ? J'ai promis à Gimli que j'allais la retrouver !

Une voix hésitante proposa :

- On peut y aller, nous ?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent les quatre Hobbits qui les regardaient. C'était Frodon qui avait proposé de partir à la recherche du ravisseur.

- D'accord, répondit Gandalf. Mais, soyez prudents !

- Nous le serons. Venez, les amis !

- Attendez !

Aragorn s'avança vers eux et tendit le poignard à Frodon.

- Cela vous aidera peut-être à trouver une piste.

- Merci. Prenez soin de lui.

Et, ils sortirent à leur tour.

Après avoir mis un bandage sur la blessure de l'Elfe, Gandalf sortit, laissant son patient sous la bonne garde d'Aragorn. L'Homme s'assit au bord du lit et prit la main de Legolas dans la sienne. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, mais ne fit pas un geste pour les essuyer.

- Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas. _Mélan tye, Legolas…_

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de l'Elfe et frissonna en sentant la peau glacée sous ses lèvres.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre… Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seul. Pas toi ! Si tu me laisses, je ne survivrais pas… Reviens vers moi…

L'Elfe eut un frémissement et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- _Estel…_

- Je suis là.

Legolas ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. L'Homme soupira :

- Chut, reposes-toi…

- _Mélan tye, Aragorn…_

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon bel Elfe.

Lorsque son compagnon referma les yeux et sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience, l'Homme sentit une main glacée enserrer son cœur. Il s'allongea près de son amant, tentant de lui communiquer un peu de sa chaleur. Puis, épuisé, il sombra dans le sommeil.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Les quatre Hobbits s'assirent sur un banc dans le jardin, réfléchissant au moyen de retrouver la petite Eline et l'agresseur de Legolas. Frodon tournait sans arrêt le poignard dans ses mains, une pensée affleurant au bord de son esprit. Il était énervé car il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette arme lui semblait si familière. Soudain, il s'écria :

- J'ai trouvé !

Sam sursauta et demanda :

- Trouvé quoi ?

- Où j'ai déjà vu ces gravures, répondit Frodon en désignant les volutes qui ornaient la lame du poignard. Vous vous souvenez d'Haldir ?

- L'Elfe qui nous avait accueilli dans la Lorien ?

- Oui. Il avait un poignard identique.

- Mais, Aragorn nous a dit qu'il a été tué au Gouffre de Helm ! S'exclama Merry, surpris.

- Je ne l'accusait pas, soupira Frodon, je disais seulement que ce poignard ressemble à celui d'Haldir.

- Tu veux dire que c'est un Elfe qui a attaqué Legolas ?

- Ou quelqu'un qui veut nous faire croire que c'est un Elfe.

Pippin secoua la tête.

- Je commence à avoir mal à la tête.

Sam sourit et demanda à Frodon :

- Que peut-on faire ?

- Il faudrait savoir qui aurait intérêt à enlever Eline. Merry, Pippin, vous devriez aller interroger les autres invités, Sam et moi allons voir Gimli et son épouse. On se retrouve ici pour faire le point avant l'aube.

- D'accord !

Au moment où ils allaient se séparer, Frodon se tourna vers ses amis :

- Soyez prudents, on ne sait pas à qui on a affaire.

- Promis !

Merry suivait Pippin sans rien dire, perdu dans ses pensées. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre occupée par le Maître Nain Twain, cousin de Gimli. Alors qu'il allait frapper, Merry s'aperçut que la porte était entrouverte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et poussa doucement le battant. Puis, ils entrèrent sans bruit. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, mais ils remarquèrent rapidement qu'elle paraissait inoccupée. Pippin alluma une chandelle et leurs doutes se confirmèrent. Le lit n'était pas défait et rien ne laissait supposer que quelqu'un avait occupé la pièce depuis plusieurs jours. Rien, sauf le reste de chandelle tiède qui reposait sur la table de nuit.

- Tu es sûr qu'il logeait ici ?

- Certain, je l'ai vu entrer dans cette chambre lorsque nous sommes partis nous coucher.

- Mais, pourquoi aurait-il enlevé la fille de Gimli ?

- Là, Pippin, tu m'en demandes trop. Nous devrions rejoindre Frodon et Sam chez Gimli pour les prévenir.

- Allons-y !

Frodon frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Gimli qui lui ouvrit presque aussitôt. Le front du Nain était barré d'un pli d'inquiétude et il regarda les Hobbits d'un air hagard.

- Maître Gimli, nous aimerions vous poser quelques question. Nous enquêtons sur la disparition d'Eline.

- Entrez, soupira t'il en s'effaçant.

Les deux Semi-Hommes pénétrèrent timidement dans la pièce. Frodon sentit son cœur se serrer en croisant le regard de Dame Elea. Les larmes avaient ravagées ses joues, mais elle paraissait calme.

- Vous avez du nouveau ? Demanda t'elle, la voix pleine d'espoir.

- Je suis désolé, ma Dame, mais pour l'instant, nous ne savons rien de plus.

- Où est Aragorn ? Interrogea Gimli, tout en se doutant de la réponse.

- Il est resté auprès de Legolas.

- Il a bien fait. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Avez-vous une idée de qui a pu enlever Eline ?

Le Nain soupira :

- Aucune, malheureusement. J'ai bien des ennemis, notamment les Gobelins, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils s'en seraient pris à ma princesse. Ils m'auraient plutôt tué. Je…

Il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et fit entrer Merry et Pippin qui semblaient très excités.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Interrogea Sam. Nous devions nous retrouver dans le jardin.

Merry ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son ami et se tourna directement vers le Nain.

- Votre cousin, Twain, a disparu.

- Twain ?

Gimli parut effaré.

- Non… il n'a pas pu faire ça…

Elea s'approcha de son mari et posa une main sur son bras. Son regard s'était durci et sa voix était froide lorsqu'elle demanda :

- Tu me caches quelque chose ?

- Non… Enfin, si…

- Dis-moi ! Je veux retrouver ma fille !

- Je… me suis disputé avec Twain… Lorsque je suis revenu au pays, il a contesté mon nouveau titre de Seigneur de la Montagne Solitaire et nous avons eu des mots. Mais, il n'avait aucune raison d'enlever Eline !

Ce fut Frodon qui trouva un début d'explication :

- Et s'il avait fait ça pour faire pression sur vous ? En enlevant Eline, il pouvait se servir d'elle pour vous faire quitter votre domaine et prendre votre place.

- Ca se tient, acquiesça le Nain à contre-cœur. Il faut le retrouver !

Les Hobbits et Gimli sortirent, confiant Elea à la bonne garde d'une servante fidèle et fiable.

Gandalf rentra au château et se dirigea vers la chambre de Legolas et Aragorn. Il entra sans frapper, essayant de ne pas réveiller l'Homme qui dormait, mais celui-ci ouvrit les yeux dès que le magicien eut fait un pas dans la chambre.

- Vous avez trouvé les plantes dont vous aviez besoin ?

- Oui. Je vais préparer une potion qui devrait calmer sa douleur. A t'il repris conscience ?

- Quelques secondes, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander qui l'avait agressé. Et, je ne lui ai pas parlé de l'enlèvement d'Eline, je ne voulais pas l'accabler avec ça. Avez-vous eu des nouvelles ?

- J'ai aperçu Gimli et nos amis les Hobbits qui sortaient du château, mais je ne me suis pas arrêté pour les interroger.

Tout en parlant, Gandalf avait terminé de préparer la potion. Il demanda à Aragorn de soulever un peu la tête de l'Elfe et lui ouvrit la bouche pour l'obliger à boire. Legolas eut un hoquet de douleur, puis avala la potion. Aragorn le reposa doucement sur l'oreiller en soupirant.

- Pourvu que Dame Célia revienne à temps…

- Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, elle sera de retour dans moins d'une journée.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

Gandalf ne répondit pas, mais un sourire énigmatique apparut sur son visage.

Célia raffermit sa prise en soupirant. Elle ne sentait même plus le froid, tellement elle était concentrée sur sa mission. L'Aigle Géant prit un large virage pour pouvoir s'infiltrer dans un courant ascendant. Célia communiquait avec lui par la pensée et lui demanda :

_- Dans combien de temps serons-nous à Edoras ?_

_- Nous sommes au-dessus de la Lorien. Nous devrions arriver dans quelques heures._

_- Ne pourriez-vous aller plus vite ?_

_- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire mieux._

_- Ce n'est pas grave._

L'Aigle se concentra à nouveau sur son vol et Célia se tut pour ne pas le déconcentrer, espérant de tout cœur être de retour à temps pour sauver Legolas.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Après avoir donné à boire la potion à Legolas, Gandalf quitta à nouveau la chambre. Il était inquiet pour ses amis qui étaient partis à la recherche du ravisseur d'Eline. Il suivit les traces laissées par le petit groupe et arriva au pied de la Montagne Solitaire, à l'orée de la forêt. La piste s'enfonçait dans les bois et Gandalf en fit de même. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, des éclats de voix parvirent à ses oreilles, lui faisant accélérer l'allure.

Gimli, accompagné par les quatre Hobbits, avait visité la chambre de son cousin, dans l'espoir de trouver une piste qui le mènerait au ravisseur et à sa petite Eline. Ils ne trouvèrent rien et ressortirent de la chambre, dépités. C'est alors qu'il croisèrent l'un des autres invités Nains qui leur indiqua qu'il avait entendu Twain parler avec son valet d'un chalet dans les bois, à quelques lieues en direction de l'ouest. Gimli, après avoir remercié chaleureusement son ami, se précipita vers l'endroit indiqué. Malgré leurs jambes plus petites, les Hobbits réussirent à ne pas se laisser distancer. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue du fameux chalet et s'arrêtèrent pour discuter d'un plan d'action.

- Nous pourrions faire une diversion pour l'obliger à sortir, proposa Frodon.

Mais Gimli ne l'écoutait pas. Le Nain s'approcha de la cabane, sa hache levée et s'arrêta net et voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Twain en sortit, Eline dans ses bras, suivi de près par son valet. Gimli sentit la rage l'envahir, mais réussit à se contenir en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer son cousin sans faire de mal à sa fille.

- Rend-moi mon enfant, espèce de traître !

- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies céder ton domaine et ton titre ! Répondit Twain, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

- Tu auras tout ce que tu voudras, rugit Gimli, tant que tu me rends ma fille.

- Je te la rendrai quand tu auras annoncé officiellement que tu te retires.

Le Nain serra les poings, ayant de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa rage. Le valet, comprenant soudain que son maître avait peu de chance de réussir son entreprise, tenta de s'enfuir, mais fut arrêté par Dard et trois autres épées Hobbits pointées sur son ventre. Il recula, tremblant de peur et alla s'enfermer dans la cabane.

- Je vois que tu choisis tes complices avec peu de discernement, Twain.

Le ravisseur commençait lui aussi à douter de sa réussite.

- Tu veux te battre ? Défia t'il Gimli.

- Avec plaisir !

Ne voulant pas faire de mal à l'enfant, Twain n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la confier à Frodon qui attendait à côté de lui. Le Hobbit prit le bébé dans ses bras et s'éloigna un peu avec les autres. Gimli leva sa hache, prêt à attaquer son cousin qui réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas d'arme, sa propre hache étant restée à l'intérieur du chalet. Gimli s'apprêtait à frapper Twain lorsqu'une main puissante arrêta son geste. Il se retourna, surpris.

- Gandalf ? Laissez-moi tuer ce traître !

- Gimli, gronda le magicien, ne faites pas ça ! Si vous le tuez alors qu'il est désarmé, vous ne vaudrez pas plus que lui.

- Mais, il a enlevé ma fille et blessé Legolas !

Twain s'exclama :

- Je n'ai blessé personne !

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, un air d'incompréhension sur leurs visages.

- Que dis-tu, traître ?

- J'avoue que j'ai enlevé Eline pour te faire chanter, Gimli, mais je n'ai jamais blessé ton ami Legolas. Je ne l'ai vu qu'au banquet, je te le jure.

Gimli se tourna vers Gandalf qui, d'un signe de tête, lui confirma que Twain disait vrai. Alors, Pippin posa la question qui pointait dans chacun de leurs esprits :

- Mais, alors, qui a attaqué Legolas ?

Aragorn s'allongea à nouveau contre son amant qui semblait avoir retrouvé quelques couleurs après avoir bu la potion du magicien. Il passa doucement la main dans les cheveux blonds et soyeux de l'Elfe, respirant leur envoûtant parfum. Puis, il ferma les yeux et essaya de se rendormir. Il allait y parvenir lorsqu'il sentit qu'une ombre se dressait au-dessus de lui. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit l'éclat d'un poignard, prêt à le frapper en plein cœur. D'un geste du bras, il dévia le coup, ne récoltant qu'une légère blessure à l'épaule. Il se redressa d'un bond, donnant un coup de pied à l'endroit où il pensait que se trouvait son agresseur. Il eut la satisfaction d'entendre un gémissement de douleur. L'Homme se leva et se dirigea vers l'être qui se tenait contre le mur, les deux mains sur son bas-ventre. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, mais les oreilles pointues et les cheveux blonds de l'agresseur ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité.

- Londìr ?

L'Elfe leva les yeux, le regard rempli de haine. Aragorn ramassa le poignard et l'examina. C'était le même que celui qui avait blessé Legolas.

- C'était vous ? Je croyais que vous aimiez Legolas. Pourquoi avoir tenté de le tuer ?

- Il était à moi ! Vous me l'avez pris. Il ne sera plus jamais à moi, mais à vous non plus !

La voix de l'Elfe était aussi froide que son regard. Aragorn frissonna. Londìr sortit un autre poignard d'un étui attaché à sa ceinture et défia l'Homme.

- Vous auriez pu me tuer. Pourquoi vous en prendre à lui ?

- Je ne pensais pas le tuer le premier… Je voulais d'abord vous tuer, puis, si Legolas avait refusé de me revenir, je l'aurais fait disparaître, lui aussi. Mais, quand je l'ai vu dans ce jardin, j'ai changé d'avis. Il devait mourir pour tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait.

- Vous êtes fou ! Souffla Aragorn.

- Oui, fou d'amour, fou de rage ! Et, tout ça est de votre faute !

Londìr s'élança vers l'Homme et tenta de le frapper en plein cœur. Aragorn esquiva, puis parut se rappeler qu'il était lui-même armé et frappa l'Elfe au bras gauche. Celui-ci fut surpris et baissa sa garde. L'ancien Rôdeur en profita pour lui asséner un coup avec le pommeau du poignard sur la tempe, ce qui fit s'écrouler l'Elfe au sol, assommé. Aragorn soupira, se laissant tomber sur le lit. Il posa le poignard sur la table de nuit et se tourna vers Legolas. Celui-ci dormait toujours profondément. Aragorn fut soulagé de voir que son amant ne saurait rien de ce qui était arrivé cette nuit-là, même s'il savait qu'il devrait lui dire que c'était Londìr qui l'avait agressé. Il ne pourrait pas garder un tel secret. Il se releva et, attrappant Londìr sous les bras, le sortit de la chambre. Il appela la garde et deux Nains arrivèrent aussitôt. Après que l'Homme leur ait expliqué la situation, ils emmenèrent l'Elfe meurtrier au cachot. Aragorn rentra alors dans la chambre et retourna s'allonger contre Legolas. Il se sentait soulagé de savoir que celui qu'il aimait ne risquait plus de se faire attaquer par son ancien amant jaloux, mais il était toujours terriblement inquiet, se demandant si Célia reviendrait à temps pour le sauver.

Au même instant, l'aigle géant se posa dans la cour du château d'Edoras. Faramir, qui avait été prévenu de son arrivée par ses gardes, se précipita à la rencontre de Célia.

- Seigneur Faramir, j'ai grand besoin de votre aide.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Dame Célia ?

Elle lui raconta ce qui était arrivé à la Montagne Solitaire et il la conduisit dans la pièce où il gardait la pierre magique qui devrait sauver Legolas. Le jeune Roi sortit un coffret d'une niche dans le mur et le tendit à la jeune femme.

- Je vous remercie.

- J'espère que vous serez de retour à temps pour sauver Legolas.

Ils ressortirent du château et croisèrent Eowyn qui les cherchait. La jeune Reine tenait dans ses bras un beau bébé qui gazouilla en les voyant s'approcher.

- Dame Célia, je vous présente notre fils, Eomir.

- Toutes mes félicitations, Dame Eowyn.

- Pourriez-vous transmettre un message à nos amis ?

- Bien entendu.

- Je les invite à venir célébrer la naissance de l'héritier du trône du Gondor, dès que Legolas sera en état de voyager.

- Je leur transmettrai votre invitation. Je dois y aller, le temps presse.

Célia remonta sur le dos de l'aigle qui s'envola aussitôt, direction la Montagne Solitaire.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Après avoir fait arrêter Twain et son valet, Gimli, accompagné par les Hobbits et Gandalf, rentrèrent au palais. Elea accourut à leur rencontre, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Gimli serra sa femme et sa fille contre lui, un sourire d'extase aux lèvres. Décidant de les laisser savourer leur bonheur et voulant donner des nouvelles à Aragorn, le magicien se dirigea vers la chambre de l'Homme, tandis que les Hobbits retournaient se coucher, l'aventure nocturne les ayant épuisés.

Frodon et Sam saluèrent leurs amis et se retirèrent dans leur chambre. Pippin se dirigeait vers sa chambre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Merry ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna et vit que son ami se dirigeait vers le jardin. Il le suivit alors, intrigué par l'attitude qu'avait son meilleur ami depuis quelques jours. Il le trouva assis sur un banc, les yeux dans le vague. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui, Merry se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Que se passe t'il ? Interrogea Pippin, de plus en plus perplexe.

- Rien… soupira son ami.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites !

- Non, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi…

- Vas-tu me dire ce qui t'arrive, à la fin ?

- Je… ne peux pas…

_Tu ne voudras plus me parler… Je sais bien ce que tu penses de la relation qui lie Frodon et Sam… Et puis, il y a Mina… C'est sans espoir pour moi !_

Merry leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder son visage. Il se plongea dans la contemplation des étoiles et ne sentit pas Pippin s'approcher de lui. Merry sursauta en sentant la main de son ami sur son épaule, mais ne tenta pas de se dégager. Pippin fit alors le tour et planta son regard perçant dans celui de l'autre Hobbit qui frissonna. Puis, toujours sans dire un mot, il se pencha vers Merry et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci en fut surpris et ne put s'empêcher de s'éloigner brusquement.

- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais ? S'inquiéta Pippin.

_J'en rêvais depuis si longtemps… Pourquoi me tortures-tu ainsi ?_

Des larmes de douleur se mirent à couler sur les joues de Merry. Pippin s'approcha à nouveau pour tenter de le réconforter

- C'est aussi ce que je désire.

- Ne mens pas ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, Pippin !

- Mais, je suis sincère ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas croire que je puisse avoir des sentiments pour toi identiques à ceux que tu as pour moi ?

- Parce que tu prends un air dégoûté en voyant Sam et Frodon s'embrasser ! Parce qu'il y a Mina !

- Mina ?

- Oui, Mina ! S'exclama Merry d'un air furieux. Mina, avec qui tu as flirté pendant des semaines avant notre départ ! Mina, qui se vantait partout qu'elle allait épouser Peregrin Touque avant la fin de l'année !

- Merry ! Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre Mina et moi ! Elle s'est fait des idées !

- Ah oui ? Et quand je vous ai surpris en train de vous embrasser derrière Cul-de-Sac, elle se faisait des idées ?

Pippin ne sut quoi répondre pendant quelques secondes, puis il s'emporta :

- D'accord, je l'avoue, je l'ai embrassée ! Mais, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Je ne voulais plus me morfondre en attendant que « Sa Seigneurie » Merriadoc Brandebourg daigne poser les yeux sur moi ! Cela fait des mois que je t'observe en silence, essayant d'attirer ton attention ! Mais, toi, tu ne pensais qu'à l'aventure, à aider Frodon… Ce que tu as vu dans les regards que je posais sur Sam et lui n'était pas du dégoût, mais de la jalousie et de l'amertume !

- Pippin…

La voix de Merry s'était adoucie. Il venait de réaliser que son ami lui avait avouer l'aimer et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient stupidement perdu de longues semaines. Il s'approcha de Pippin qui tremblait de colère, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, le calmant instantanément. Puis, il le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps pour lui prouver ses sentiments.

Gandalf entra dans la chambre de Legolas et Aragorn sans faire de bruit et trouva l'ancien Rôdeur en train de contempler l'aube naissante par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. L'Homme se retourna en entendant le magicien s'approcher de lui et l'interrogea du regard.

- Nous avons retrouvé Eline et son ravisseur. C'était Twain, un cousin jaloux de Gimli, qui voulait se servir d'elle pour prendre le titre de notre ami. Mais, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…

- Ce n'est pas lui qui a agressé Legolas.

Le magicien fut surpris, mais ne le montra pas.

- C'était Londìr, un Elfe.

- Je le connais. Je savais que son cœur était rempli de rancœur, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable d'un tel acte.

- Il l'est. Et, il a essayé de terminer son œuvre macabre en venant ici et en tentant de me tuer.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui. Je l'ai maîtrisé et fait enfermer par les gardes. Je pense que le Roi Thranduil voudra s'occuper lui-même de punir cet assassin.

- Vous avez raison.

Le magicien jeta un coup d'œil vers l'Elfe qui reposait dans le lit et demanda :

- Comment va t'il ?

- Il dort. Il n'a pas entendu ce qui s'est passé lorsque Londìr m'a attaqué et ce n'est pas plus mal, même si je vais devoir le lui dire. Pensez-vous que Dame Célia sera bientôt de retour ?

- Je le souhaite. Je vais examiner la blessure de Legolas pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'est pas infectée.

Gandalf s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit. Il entrouvrit la chemise de l'Elfe et souleva le bandage qu'il avait posé plusieurs heures auparavant. Aragorn s'était également approché et vit un rictus sur le visage du magicien qui fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

- Qu'y a t'il, Gandalf ?

- Legolas est très faible et j'ai peur qu'il ne vive pas jusqu'à midi.

L'Homme sentit sa tête lui tourner et dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

- Non… murmura t'il.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux vraiment rien faire de plus.

- Merci… Je sais que vous avez fait tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir…

- Je vais voir si je peux avoir des nouvelles de Dame Célia.

Aragorn ne répondit pas. Lorsque Gandalf fut sorti, il s'allongea à nouveau contre Legolas et se mit à pleurer, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux d'or de l'Elfe.

Gandalf se dirigea vers le sommet de la Montagne Solitaire et se concentra. Son esprit quitta son corps, s'envolant à la rencontre de Célia. Celle-ci se trouvait à quelques lieues de là et sentit des pensées étrangères toucher les siennes.

_- Célia ?_

_- Gandalf ? Que se passe t'il ? Ne me dites pas que je vais arriver trop tard !_

_- Non, mais vous avez peu de temps. Legolas ne vivra que quelques heures de plus._

_- Je serais là dans peu de temps, si le vent le permet._

_- Je vous attend au sommet._

_- J'arrive !_

Lorsque la pensée du magicien quitta son esprit, la jeune femme se sentit très seule. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : arriver à temps pour sauver Legolas. Et aussi se blottir dans les bras de Gandalf pour qu'il lui fasse oublier toute cette histoire.

Frodon n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il n'arrêtait pas s'inquiéter pour Legolas. Il se tourna vers Sam et sourit en voyant que son amant dormait d'un sommeil profond. Il passa doucement la main dans les boucles de l'ancien jardinier puis décida de se lever. Il se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre sans bruit. Son instinct le poussa en direction de la chambre de l'Elfe et d'Aragorn. Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita quelques secondes avant de frapper doucement. Il n'entendit pas de réponse, mais entrouvrit malgré tout la porte. La pièce commençait à être éclairée par le soleil levant et le Hobbit vit clairement les deux corps allongés sur le lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il allait ressortir lorsqu'une voix l'appela doucement.

- Frodon ?

Le Hobbit s'avança. Aragorn s'était redressé et le regardait. Les yeux de l'Homme étaient remplis de larmes et son visage reflétait une douleur si intense que Frodon en fut bouleversé.

- Comment va t'il ?

- Très mal. Gandalf est très pessimiste.

- Je suis désolé. Je sais que vous l'aimez beaucoup.

- Je donnerai ma vie pour lui. Je ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il…

Il s'interrompit, la gorge nouée par le chagrin.

- Frodon, je n'y survivrais pas…

- Je sais. Mais, il y a encore un espoir. Peut-être que Dame Célia sera de retour à temps.

- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.


	10. Chapitre 10 et Epilogue

Chapitre 10

Lorsque Merry ouvrit les yeux, il ressentit un bien-être qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il laissa son regard errer sur le corps nu de Pippin qui dormait contre lui, sentant la chaleur du désir monter en lui. Il se pencha sur son amant, puis déposa de petits baiser sur ses bras et ses épaules. Alors qu'il remontait vers son visage, il vit deux grands yeux le dévisager.

- Bonjour.

- 'Jour !

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Pas assez, mais bien, répondit le Hobbit en souriant.

- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, là, tout de suite ?

- D'un petit-déjeuner ?

Merry sembla réfléchir avant de répondre :

- De ça aussi, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais.

Pippin se mit à rougir sous le regard insistant de son amant. Puis, il l'attira contre lui pour lui prouver que lui aussi ne pensait pas qu'à manger.

Gimli et Elea étaient installés à table, attendant leurs invités. La petite Eline était assise sur les genoux de son père et jouait à tirer la barbe imposante du Nain qui s'en amusait, couvant sa petite fille d'un regard rempli d'amour. Sam arriva tout seul et s'attabla.

- Sieur Frodon n'est pas avec vous ? L'interrogea Gimli.

- Non. Je pense qu'il est allé voir Aragorn. Il m'a dit cette nuit qu'il voulait lui parler.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de notre ami Legolas ?

- Non, soupira le Hobbit.

Merry et Pippin arrivèrent en se chamaillant et s'installèrent à leur tour. Les autres virent immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé dans les relations qui unissaient les deux amis. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Frodon d'entrer dans la grande salle à manger. Tous remarquèrent aussitôt son air radieux et Sam ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Dame Célia vient d'arriver avec la pierre magique.

- Mais, c'est formidable ! S'écria Gimli de sa voix puissante. Legolas va guérir, nous avons retrouvé ma princesse, tout va très bien !

- Calme-toi, mon amour, souffla Elea en posant une main sur le bras de son mari. Tu vas leur porter malheur.

Le Nain se tut immédiatement, de peur que la prédiction de sa femme ne se révèle exacte.

Célia remercia chaleureusement l'aigle géant et fonça vers Gandalf qui l'attendait au sommet de la Montagne Solitaire. Elle brandit la pierre magique sous le nez du magicien qui lui lança un regard dans lequel brillait une lueur de fierté non dissimulée. Ils descendirent rapidement vers la demeure de Gimli et se dirigèrent directement vers la chambre de Legolas et Aragorn. Ils trouvèrent l'Homme assis sur le lit, caressant amoureusement le front de son bien-aimé.

- Aragorn !

Celui-ci sursauta en entendant son nom. Il fut à la fois surpris et soulagé de voir Célia s'approcher de lui, la pierre magique à la main. Elle la lui donna et s'éloigna d'un pas, le laissant s'occuper de l'Elfe qui était toujours inconscient. L'Homme posa la pierre magique sur la blessure de Legolas et se concentra. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de transmettre tout son amour à celui pour qui il était prêt à donner sa vie. Gandalf s'inquiéta lorsqu'il remarqua qu'au bout de quelques minutes, rien ne se passait. Aragorn s'en rendit compte également et se tourna vers le magicien et son amie, l'air inquiet et affolé.

- Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ? Interrogea t'il d'une voix rauque.

Gandalf réfléchit rapidement et s'approcha de l'ancien Rôdeur, posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

- Votre cœur est rempli de haine pour Londìr. Vous devez faire abstraction de ce sentiment pour vous concentrer entièrement sur votre amour pour Legolas.

- Mais, c'est ce que je fais ! S'exclama Aragorn, découragé.

- Non, mon ami. Votre cœur est trop troublé. Vous devez oublier tout sauf ce qui vous unis à Legolas. La pierre magique ne le guérira que si vous arrivez à oublier votre soif de vengeance.

L'Homme soupira. Il se retourna vers son amant et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il repoussa toutes les images de Londìr et les envies de violence qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit, essayant de ne visualiser que les moments merveilleux qu'il avait partagés avec l'Elfe qu'il aimait. Il sentit un fourmillement envahir ses doigts et sut que la pierre fonctionnait enfin. Il se concentra encore plus, évitant de crier victoire trop tôt.

Célia était émerveillée. La pierre magique brillait de mille feux, entourant Aragorn d'un halo de lumière blanche. Elle frissonna en sentant le souffle mystique de la pierre et se tourna vers Gandalf qui regardait la scène d'un air serein. Sans détacher son regard de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il tendit la main, attirant sa compagne dans ses bras où elle se blottit, puis déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Elle soupira d'aise, songeant qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir profiter de son magicien adoré.

Aragorn rouvrit les yeux et baissa le regard vers la pierre dont la lumière avait décru jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Il regarda alors Legolas dont l'état ne semblait pas s'être amélioré. Inquiet, il se pencha vers lui et entrouvrit la chemise de l'Elfe. Il fut soulagé en voyant que la blessure était complètement refermée, qu'il ne subsistait qu'une petite cicatrice. Il repensa à sa propre blessure et demanda :

- Pourquoi lui reste t'il une cicatrice ?

- Sa blessure a été causée par un autre Elfe. Il est dit que si un Elfe est blessé par l'un de ses congénères, il lui restera une marque indélébile, lui rappelant que la traîtrise existe, même parmi son peuple.

C'est à ce moment-là que Legolas ouvrit les yeux. Il semblait perdu jusqu'au moment où son regard se posa sur Aragorn.

- Estel ?

- Je suis là. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux. Que s'est-il passé ? Qui m'a attaqué ?

Aragorn soupira car il savait qu'il allait devoir tout expliquer à son amant.

- C'est Londìr…

L'Elfe mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce que l'Homme venait de lui apprendre.

- Londìr ? Mais… Non, je ne préfère pas savoir pourquoi il a fait ça… Je m'en doute un peu… Où est-il ?

- Je l'ai fait enfermer par les gardes de Gimli après qu'il ait tenté de me tuer, moi aussi.

Legolas se redressa d'un bond, le regard rempli de colère.

- Il a voulu te tuer ?

Aragorn posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de l'Elfe et l'obligea à se rallonger.

- Je vais bien. J'ai demandé aux gardes de le renvoyer à Mirkwood pour qu'il soit jugé par ton père.

- Tu as bien fait, souffla Legolas, soudain calmé.

L'Homme s'aperçut que Célia et Gandalf avaient quitté la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il se pencha alors vers son amant et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ne me refais jamais une chose pareille, je n'y survivrai pas.

- Je te le promet. _Melan tye, Estel._

_- Melan tye, Legolas._

Gandalf et Célia rejoignirent les autres dans la salle à manger. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Frodon fut le plus rapide à demander :

- Comment va Legolas ?

Avec un sourire radieux, le magicien répondit :

- Il est sauvé. Grâce à Célia.

La jeune femme rougit sous les remerciements qui se mirent à pleuvoir dans la salle. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, la porte s'ouvrit sur le couple le plus attendu. Legolas semblait encore faible et s'appuyait un peu sur Aragorn, mais avait retrouvé son teint elfique. Les Hobbits se levèrent tous les quatre en même temps et foncèrent sur leur ami qui chancela un peu. Puis, ce fut au tour de Gimli et de son épouse. Le Nain serra l'Elfe dans ses bras à l'en étouffer et Aragorn dut intervenir pour que son amant puisse reprendre sa respiration. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous salué le retour de l'Elfe, Célia leur annonça la naissance de Eomir, le fils d'Eowyn et Faramir. Ils burent tous à la santé de Legolas et des deux héritiers de la Terre du Milieu, Eline et Eomir.

Epilogue

Lorsque Legolas fut pleinement rétabli, Aragorn et lui décidèrent de rentrer au Gondor pour saluer le nouvel héritier du royaume des Hommes. Merry, Pippin, Frodon et Sam leur demandèrent de transmettre leurs vœux aux jeunes parents et au futur Roi car ils n'avaient plus envie d'aventures pour le moment et ne voulaient qu'une chose : rentrer à Hobbitebourg. Gimli et Elea décidèrent d'attendre que leur fille soit un peu plus grande avant d'entreprendre la longue route qui les mènerait en Gondor. Quand à Célia et Gandalf, ils partirent les premiers, disparaissant dans la nuit après avoir salué leurs amis.

Londìr fut ramené à Mirkwood où il fut jugé par ses pairs. Il fut condamné à l'exil en Mordor. Et, Twain, le Nain ravisseur, eut la même sentence et la punition fut encore plus terrible pour les deux malfaiteurs lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'ils étaient condamnés à passer le reste de leurs vies ensemble. En entendant la décision de Gimli, qui présidait le procès de Twain, Aragorn se demanda lequel des deux tuerais l'autre en premier, puis soupira. Cette histoire n'était plus de son ressort et il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux : que Legolas soit en vie et qu'ils puissent passer encore de très longues années d'amour ensemble.

The End.


End file.
